


So... Not an Alcohol and Drug Induced Hallucination then?

by InvisbleDragon



Series: 2017 Calendar Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Alternate Universe, Both from separate dimensions, Hand wavy logic, M/M, Time projection, Two seperate Steve Rpgers, Two sperate Sam Wilson, Which is different than Tony's dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/pseuds/InvisbleDragon
Summary: Dr. Strange projects an image to the apst which causes Tennaged College Tony to do Time Travel and Dimension Hopping Math which he fins years later when the event happens to send Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson and other- Steve Rogers and other-Sam Wilson home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also, you can come find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon).

Tony rubbed at his face, completely exhausted. The palms of his hands ground into his eyes as his finger scratched at his scalp, trying to relieve the building migraine in his head.

“Let me get this straight… You two… are from an alternate reality. And so are you two. But neither of you are from the same reality… and neither of your two backstories are the same?” He slowly explained, pointing his fingers at the ones in front of him, all wearing strange outfits.

Tony turned his head to the side and coughed. “Bullshit,” then turned back around to smile at the strangers standing in front of him. This was by far the greatest alcohol induced drug assisted hallucination he’d ever had.

He laughed. “I don’t believe you. There’s no way that interdimensional time travel is possible, especially when you have to account for the amount of quantum tunneling that would be necessary for such an event to need to happen would amount for a spontaneous dark matter energy emittance leaping into a black hole with the travel being only one sided through a wormhole.

Tony stopped laughing as the math necessary for all this wound its way through his brain. “Wait a second…”

Two hours later the ink in his marker ran empty and Tony lifted his head from the sheaf of paper in front of him to blink blearily at the digital number on his alarm clock. “Wha time ‘zit?” He muttered attempting to force his eyes to adjust from short range distance to suddenly needing to look over to the other side of the room, atop his night table where a glimpse of  his alarm clock could seen through the various wires he had piled on the wooden table.

A quiet voice next to him filtered through his mind static. “It’s 11:31 pm and you’ve been mindlessly been scribbling on paper for about 2 hours and 46 minutes now. I’ve been putting paper down in front of you for the past 2 hours and 37 minutes as you were about to write directly onto your carpet when you ran out of space on the paper.”

Tony stared blankly at the black haired man next to him, and then sneezed into his face.

“Tony! Oh god, that’s disgusting. Oh, ew ew ew. It’s in my mouth. It's in my mouth! Blah! Get it out, get it out!” Rhodey rushed over to their small refrigerator humming in the corner and pulled out a bottle of water and uncapped it.

Twenty-six years later, Tony stark shuffled through a box of papers he had retrieved from his childhood home’s bedroom’s closet. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and then stood up to get himself a tumbler of whiskey. How in the actual hell had he deduced the math necessary for dimensional travelers needing to get back home, without needing to blow the leaving or landing dimension to a complete vaporization? And how the hell had he known about this?   
Tony sighed, then went to the phone to make a call to a certain Sorcerer Supreme. He had a feeling that Doctor Strange could help him with the push to project the alternate dimension Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson back home and the other-alternate-dimension Steve Rogers and other-alternate-dimension Sam Wilson as well. And hopefully sooner rather than later, as other-alternate-dimension Sam Wilson might be an ex-thief, but he had a certain Rembrandt painting that he rather liked and certain sticky fingers did not just vanish over time to not be tempted by a rare and extremely valuable find.

Besides, alternate dimension Steve Rogers was a little too… patriotic for him, especially when it came to making sure that alternate dimension Sam Wilson’s flag did indeed wave for America. Tony might have invested in sound proofing, but apparently the super soldier serum made soundproofing seem inconsequential when a hole in the wall the size and shape of a certain Falcon was punched through the drywall.

The sooner they were gone, the better. Tony could only take so much.

Tony stared down at the launch bay that was decorated with the runes Thor had found in Asgard. This was a one-time chance with a one-time trip. He stared at the other-alternate-dimension Steve and Sam, standing in the center dressed as they had arrived, ready for their trip back. There didn’t seem to be anything missing from his art wall, and there didn’t seem to be any mysterious bulges in the costume. “Send them away!” He decided, and with a flash of golden light Strange sent them through a dimension platform as Heimdal opened the Rainbow Bridge. Hopefully with luck, they had landed where they had come from. Shortly thereafter with minor adjustments for the next destination and new runes traced out, the same thing happened, and Doctor Strange and Tony were left alone in the backyard of Tony’s mansion.

Somehow it had all seemed anti-climactic. Better anti-climactic than anything else though, Tony mused as he left his vaguely smoking backyard and headed inside. He needed some alcohol to drown out the impossibility of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow.... ok I'm posting this with 2 minutes till midnight. I'm cutting this pretty close.


End file.
